Character Profiles (By Tier)
For character profiles by name go to this link. The tier list is based mainly on destructive capacity through physical, energy or otherwise means, although other elements such as physical abilities and broken powers qualify for a level, although not every requirement neccesarily has to be met for a character to be on a tier, just most of them. It also should be noted that being on a higher tier doesn't always guarantee a win against another character on a lower tier, this could be due to physical abilities or broken powers 'Supreme Being (TIER 1)' Truly Omnipotent. Cannot be killed by any means whatsoever 'Living Tribunal (TIER 2)' Megaversal level but not omnipotent, not too far from it either 'Multi-Eternity (TIER 3)' Easily Multiverse busters/creators 'Abstract (TIER 4)' Can create and destroy multiverses, embodiments of concepts, can create and destroy beings on a lesser tier than them 'Celestial (TIER 5)' Easily above Universe busting/creating and capable of tanking attacks of a similar magnitude 'Cube Being (TIER 6)' Capable of destroying and even creating universes and well as other powers on a universal scale 'Skyfather (TIER 7)' High Skyfather:' Capable of multi galaxy busting' Examples: Odin from Marvel, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan from TTGL Mid Skyfather: Capable of galaxy busting, dimension creation/destruction Examples: Dark Schneider and Fallen Uriel from Bastard!!, Zeus from Marvel Comics Low Skyfather: At least star system to multi-star system+ busting. Is a galactic scale threat, but not an actual galaxy buster Examples: Usagi Tsukuno from Sailor Moon, God Emperor of Mankind from Warhammer 40K, Jedah Dohma and Pyron from Darkstalkers 'Transcendant (TIER 8)' And in between of Herald and Skyfather level. Easily solar system busting and above and tanking attacks of a similar magnitude Examples: Seraph Angels from Bastard!!, Thanos from Marvel Comics, Pre-Crisis Superman from DC Comics 'Herald (TIER 9)' High Herald: Capable of star to star system+ busting, moving at FTL to Massively FTL speeds and tanking supernovas (durability and speed levels above this tier obviously go without saying) Examples: Silver Surfer from Marvel, Demitri Maximoff (Pyron absorbed) from Darkstalkers, Asura from Asura's Wrath Mid Herald: Capable of planet busting and multi-planet busting, moving at relativistic to lightspeed to even FTL speeds and tanking planetbusters Examples: '''Firelord and Terrax the Tamer from Marvel, Most DragonBall Z characters, Nono from Gunbuster/Diebuster, Horus from Warhammer 40K '''Low Herald: Capable of Life-Wiping and soloing modern day earth and the Power 6 with ease, moving at massively hypersonic to relativistic speeds, tanking anything below planetoid+ level in DC Examples: Anthrax from Bastard!!, Darth Nihilus from Star Wars, Magnus the Red from Warhammer 40K 'Metahuman (TIER 10)' High Metahuman: Can destroy entire cities, mountains and even islands, lift wieghts massively exceeding 100 tons (lifting strength levels pretty much go without saying from this point onwards), move at hypersonic speeds in the high double digit Mach range and tank citybusting+ attacks Examples: Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear (as well as other Guilty Gear high tiers), Space Marine Primarchs, Greater Daemons and Daemon Princes and other equivalent high tiers from Warhammer 40K, Chapter Black Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Akuma and Gouken from Street Fighter Mid Metahuman: Can destroy entire towns, lift weights exceeding 100 tons, move at high hypersonic speeds and tank town+ level attacks Examples: One Piece and Bleach high tiers, Samurai Deeper Kyo Characters, Caius Ballad from Final Fantasy XIII-2, Kefka from Final Fantasy VI Low Metahuman: Capable of busting up city blocks and even multiple city blocks, can lift over 100 tons, move at hypersonic speeds and tank multi-city block+ level attacks Examples: Many Bleach characters, Queen of Blades from Starcraft, Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Samus Aran from Metroid, Abaddon the Despoiler from Warhammer 40K, Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure 'Superhuman (TIER 11)' High Superhuman: Can destroy anything below a city block, capable of lifting 75-100 tons, moving at supersonic speeds and tanking attacks that bust multiple buildings Examples: Dracula from Castlevania, Swarmlord from Warhammer 40K, The Thing from Marvel Mid Superhuman: Capable of destroying buildings, lifting 25-75 tons, moving at transonic speeds and tanking building busters Examples: Sephiroth and Cloud from Final Fantasy VII, Kharn from Warhammer 40K, Kratos from God of War, Dante from Devil May Cry, Megatron and Optimus Prime from Transformers Prime, Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda, Alucard from Hellsing, several Naruto characters Low Superhuman: Capable of destroy brick walls and causing major damage to buildings without actually destroying them completely, lifting 1-25 tons, moving at superhuman speeds and tanking wall busters Examples: Harry Dresden from the Dresden Files, Skulduggery Pleasant from Skulduggery Pleasant, Wolverine, Captain America and Spiderman from Marvel, Kain from Legacy of Kain 'Street (TIER 12)' High Street: What would be considered Comic Book Peak Human, armed with very dangrous weapons Mid Street: Peak Human/Low Superhuman characters with powerful weapons Low Street: Peak Humans with nothing too dangerous Category:Character Tiers